Tiny Questions
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: First Loonatics, Looney Tunes, now Tiny Toons Q&A
1. Chapter 1

**So first came Loonatic Question, then looney Tunes Q&A, now Tiny Questions.**

**A Tiny Toons Q&A starring the cast: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Furball, Hamton, Fifi, Calamity, Lea, Beeper, all of them.**

**So as always Questions, Dares, ETC**

** Here's a first one from Myself**

** Who's excited**

Buster: "I certainly am."

Babs: "Same here."

Calamity: "It would be quite fun."

Lea: "As long as you're excited man."

Calamity: "I am."

Plucky: "Yay if my parents could see my now."

Dizzy: "I love Q&A!"

Beeper: "Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions, Dares, ETC from dudeofsentai, Fan, and Myself**

** dudeofsentai**

**All right I have to make this quick because an egos monster just broke into my house everyone's favorite sport (egos breaks into room) here we go again FEVER!**

Lea: "Basketball."

Calamity: "Basketball."

Furball: "Basketball."

Babs: "Volleyball."

Buster: "Football."

Dizzy: "Football."

Plucky: "Golf."

**Fan**

**Buster and Babs: Did you know Bugs has footage of you two kissing in the hallway?**

Buster: "…BUGS BUNNY!"

Babs: *blushes*

**Hampton: Have you ever stayed at a Hampton Inn?**

Hampton: "I did once."

**Everyone: Just so everyone knows, I am a BusterXBabs supporter, and FurballXFifi supporter.**

Furball: "…"

Buster: "Well alright then."

**Furball: Read this story by Timon64 called Furball's story.**

Furball reads it.

Furball: "That's actually cool I guess."

**Myself**

** Favorite animals**

Lea: "Cats and dogs."

Calamity: "Foxes and roadrunners."

Dizzy: "All of them."

Furball: "Just ducks, birds, and foxes."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan and dudeofsentai**

** Fan**

**Everyone: What was your favorite cartoon to work ok?**

Buster: "I kinda liked "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny" because it was a parody of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"."

Hamton: "Hero Hamton" was cool."

Babs: "Tiny Toons Spring Break."

**Buster and Babs: What is your favorite cartoon of today? One of mine is Phineas and Ferb.**

Buster: "I like to watch Family Matters."

Babs: "I like Adventure Time."

**Plucky: Do you watch the Masters?**

Plucky: "Used to."

**Monty: Why are you so greedy? You should really meet Mr. Krabs from Spongebob.**

Monty: "Please. That crab is more crabbier than me. He's cheap even to his daughter."

**Everyone who doesn't have a significant other: Who is your celebrity crush? Mine is probably Ariana Grande.**

Shirley: "I kinda like Justin Bieber. He's hot."

**Everyone: Who made the funniest blooper on set? What was said blooper?**

Buster: "Well there was this one where in our intro when Plucky was coming to the screen when we said "We're invading your TV" and he just hit his head right at the camera.

And we were all laughing like crazy."

Plucky: "It wasn't that funny."

Babs: "It was to us."

**dudeofsentai**

** If you guys could work together to make a toku hero what would it be? Story and all.**

Bubs: "Good question."

Babs: "Well the naming's gonna be hard, but the creation would probably be a hero with abilities over stuff we do but more powerful."

Plucky: "Yea and maybe he can do tricks like our mentors do."

Buster: "And his looks can be a black vest with TT on the chest and black loose pants."

Plucky: "Along with a cape. And he could fight alongside the team."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan and cartoonfan93**

** Fan**

**Has anyone ever sworn on set besides Buster and Fowlmouth?**

Calamity: "Yea calling Beeper a co**"

**cartoonfan93**

**Furrball: Do you love Fifi?**

Furball: "Only a tiny bit really."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions, Dares, ETC from UnknownWarner**

**Buster: Why are you so adorable?**

Buster: "You could say I learned it from my mentor Bugs Bunny."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

**Buster, Plucky, Hampton, and Calamity: Pick one college Football playoff team each, to win the championship, the teams are:**

**The Alabama Crimson Tide**

**The Oregon Dicks**

**The Florida State Seminoles**

**The Ohio State Buckeyes.****Happy picking!**

Buster: "I'm gonna go for Florida State Seminoles."

Hampton: "Same here."

Plucky: "I'm going for Oregon Dicks."

Calamity: 'Uh not a fan of Football but I guess Alabama Crimson Tide.'

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Questions, Dares, ETC from liza7701**

**Lea: Do you have a mentor? What do you think of him/her**

Lea: "Uh I…technically don't really have a mentor I mean there is a bit of Wile but I mostly take after Xinini Fox and he's a pretty cool guy when you get to know him. Same with

Wile."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Josh S**

**Buster and Babs: First off I'm a big supporter of BusterXBabs u guys are soooo cute together, and second I need help how do u win over a girl when I'm a shy nerdy**

** person help me Buster and Babs ur my only hope.**

Babs: "Just be yourself but put some fun and somewhat crazy things into it."

Buster: "Yea and you could do things that she would love to do."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions, Dares, ETC from ToonFan**

**Calamity: When you and Little Beeper sometimes act as friends, do you really**

** like him?**

Calamity: "Kinda in between sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I mean there were

times where he can be pessimistic and normally braggy about his speed."

Beeper: "Well you should least expect it cause I'm a roadrunner. And plus I don't

pessimistic that much."

Calamity: "But on the flipside we both have some things in common. Same interests all

that so yea."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't**

** forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Questions, Dares, ETC from bunny fan 1**

** Babs: Watch Space Jam, then watch The Looney Tunes Show ep.2 then tell me **

**your thoughts on both Lolas**

She watches them.

Babs: "Why? They made Lola this amazing girl who's sassy and aggressive and all that

and now in LTS they make her this absent minded person who's also crazy and doesn't

stop talking. Why?!"

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't**

** forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Questions, Dares, ETC from bunny fan 1**

** Babs: Watch the LTS season 2 episode of Dear John & tell me your thought on**

** Bugs' change of behavior**

Babs watches it.

Babs: "Uhhh…you know…I'm a bit of in-between…"

** Buster: Sing "You'll Be In My Heart" from the movie Tarzan & dedicate it to**

** Babs**

Buster: "Babs this is for you." Music comes on.

_Buster: Come stop your crying_  
><em>It will be alright<em>  
><em>Just take my hand<em>  
><em>Hold it tight<em>

_I will protect you_  
><em>From all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>You seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always<em>

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
><em>They just don't trust what they can't explain<em>  
><em>I know we're different but deep inside us<em>  
><em>We're not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Don't listen to them_  
><em>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?<em>  
><em>We need each other<em>  
><em>To have, to hold.<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you_  
><em>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)<em>  
><em>I may not be with you<em>  
><em>But you've got to hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>We'll show them together<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>I'll be there from this day on,<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
><em>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always<em>  
><em>Always<em>  
><em>I'll be with you<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you always<em>  
><em>Always and always<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>I'll be there always.<em>

Babs applauds and hugs Buster.

* * *

><p><strong> Calamity: Make a machine to trap Elmyra &amp; tell her to free the animals she<strong>

** trapped**

Calamity makes a hand cage that grabs Elmyra and traps her crushing her.

Elmyra: "Alright alright. Everyone can go free." All the animals she's captured leave

freely and she runs back to her house crying.

** Anyone: Heard of the Loonatics?**

Lea: "Yes I have."

Calamity: "Yes."

Beeper: "Yep."

Furball: "I have once."

Hamton: "I hear that there was a pig who was an antagonist."

** Hampton: Roll around in mud**

Hamton: "Alright." Hamton rolls around in a mud puddle and comes back looking really

dirty.

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and **

**don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Questions, Dares, ETC from bunny fan 1**

**Babs: What do you mean by "in between"?**

Babs: "Meaning I do kinda like the Bugs in there but at the same time I don't."

**Calamity: Build a time machine**

Calamity builds one up with Lea's help.

**Buster, Babs, Lil Beeper, Calamity, Dizzy, & Plucky: Use the time machine to**

** visit the Loonatics (you'll see why only you six can go)**

Buster: "Alrighty."

Babs: "Okay then."

Beeper: "An adventure."

Dizzy: "Yay!"

Plucky: "Okay then."

Calamity: "Sorry Lea I guess you can't come along with me."

Lea: "…" The six head to Acmetropolis and appear in the HQ when the Loonatics

were finishing their Q&A.

Buster: "Woah. Those guys are the Loonatics."

Ace: "Well hello there. You must be Buster. Heard lots about you."

Lexi: "So this is Babs."

Babs: "Hey there."

Slam: "Dizzy Devil right? Spin off with me?"

Dizzy: "Sure." They start making tornados."

Beeper: "Hey Rev." Rev just waves. "What's wrong? Can't you speak?"

Rev (writing): "I've been dared not to. And I haven't spoken in a very long time."

Beeper: "Wow."

Tech: "Little Calamity huh? Let me guess in your times you basically fail at getting

the roadrunner like Wile?"

Calamity: "Yea pretty much. And you're friends with Rev?"

Tech: "Yea."

Duck: "Does this little duckling have anything to do me?"

Plucky: "Little duckling? Well look at you with the shovel beak."

Duck: "What did you just say?"

**Everyone: Check out the video that Bugs & Lola got of LTS Bugs (gives them **

**video)**

They look at it and start laughing.

Buster: "Wow LTS Bugs can be so stupid most times."

**Everyone: Do the Ice Bucket challenge**

Everyone gets buckets of ice.

Lea: "Ready? 3…2…1…GO!" They pour it on each other.

Plucky: "So cold!"

Hamton: "Oh jeez. I'm getting hot cocoa after this."

Beeper runs around to warm up and Dizzy spins around

Calamity: "Lea, keep me warm please?"

Lea: "Sure thing."

Furball: "Mrow-wow?"

Lea: "Sure thing Furball."

Buster: "You're not cold?"

Lea: "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Babs: "No do not bring that up. Frozen is so overrated."

Lea: "You may hate Frozen but I love it."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and **

**don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. **

**Laters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan and bunny fan 1**

**Fan**

**Buster: Sing Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine Dragons, and when you sing fire, **

**fire a cannon. Pkucky and Hampton sing backup.**

Music comes on.

_All: Whoa_  
><em>With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall<em>  
><em>We never quite thought we could lose it all<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<em>  
><em>An empire's fall in just one day<em>  
><em>You close your eyes and the glory fades<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) (Buster fire the cannon)<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<em>

_Buster: Off in the distance, there is resistance_  
><em>Bubbling up and festering<em>  
><em>Hey Mr. Motion, make me a potion<em>  
><em>Shake it all up with your mystery<em>

_How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_  
><em>I know every single face 'round here<em>  
><em>A man on a mission, changing the vision<em>  
><em>I was never welcome here<em>

_Plucky and Hamton: We don't have a choice to stay_  
><em>We'd rather die than do it your way<em>

_All: With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
><em>We never quite thought we could lose it all<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<em>  
><em>An empire's fall in just one day<em>  
><em>You close your eyes and the glory fades<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) (Buster fires the cannon)<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<em>

_Buster: Back in the casing, shaking and pacing_  
><em>This is the tunnel's light<em>  
><em>Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting<em>  
><em>Look through the rifle's sight<em>  
><em>How come I've never seen your face 'round here?<em>  
><em>I know every single face 'round here<em>  
><em>Here in the heckle, holding the shackle<em>  
><em>I was never welcome here<em>

_Plucky and Hamton: We don't have a choice to stay_  
><em>We'd rather die than do it your way<em>

_All: With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
><em>We never quite thought we could lose it all<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<em>  
><em>An empire's fall in just one day<em>  
><em>You close your eyes and the glory fades<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) (Buster fires the cannon)<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<em>

_All: Whoa_

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
><em>We never quite thought we could lose it all<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<em>  
><em>An empire's fall in just one day<em>  
><em>You close your eyes and the glory fades<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) (Buster fires the cannon)<em>  
><em>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<em>

* * *

><p><strong>bunny fan 1<strong>

**(Comes in running)**

**Everyone: Don't tell LTS Bugs that I'm here he's mad about the video (hides)**

LTS Bugs comes in. "Where that mastermind?"

Lea: "Don't look in the incinerator." Bugs looks in and gets burned. "I warned him."

**Lea: Meet the Loonatics but go a year ahead of what the others did. There in**

** that year is where you'll meet Ryu Fox who also likes Frozen**

Lea: "Alright." Lea heads in the time machine and goes to the Loonatics year but a

year later and sees Ryu.

Ryu: "Oh hey you must be Lea."

Lea: "That's me. Ryu right? Woah what's with the big gut man?"

Ryu: "1. Sweets, 2. The "p" word for when the couple start a family."

Lea: "Oh so you and Tech huh?"

Ryu: "Yea. And I hear you like Frozen."

Lea: "Are you kidding I LOVE FROZEN!"

Ryu: "I KNOW RIGHT!"

**Buster: Dress in drag**

Buster dresses like a drag queen.

**Babs: Do your best LTS Lola impression**

Babs: "Heh alright." (Impersonates LTS Lola): "Beep-beep oh my gosh we got into a

car wreck. Now we have to exchange information hehe what?"

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and **

**don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Questions, Dares, ETC from bunny fan 1 and Leifj2009**

**bunny fan 1**

**Everyone: The people who get my gender right will get bread the next**

** chapter**

Buster: "Guy."

Lea: "Girl."

Plucky: "Girl?"

Beeper: "I'm going for Guy."

Dizzy: "Girl."

Calamity: "Girl."

Babs: "Guy maybe?"

**Lea: How was your visit with Ryu?**

Lea: "It was nice. We talked a lot about Frozen and other things also Ryu's gonna

be a parent."

**Beeper: I'm the person who dared Rev not to talk**

Beeper: "Figured."

**Buster: Call Babs Barbara Ann & no running away**

Buster: "Oh boy. Hey uh Barbara Ann uh…" Babs pulls out a mallet.

Babs: "What did I tell you about calling me that?!" She hits him.

**Leifj2009**

**Buster Furball and Calamity: Are you a brony?**

Buster: "Yes."

Furball: "No."

Calamity: "No."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Leifj2009 and bunny fan 1**

**Leifj2009**

**Fifi: Why am I so tired and what are you doing lying in my bed?**

Fifi: "Uhh…nothing…"

**Furball: Do you like Green Eggs and Ham?**

Furball: "They're just eggs and ham in green food coloring so yea."

**Babs: Did you know that Buster is your diary including Fifi's?**

Babs: "What?!"

Fifi: "Huh?"

Buster: "Uh hehe…"

**Fifi: Did you know that Bugs has used your sexy photos in a Playskunk magazine?**

Fifi: "Really? I hope it helped with finding someone to love."

**bunny fan 1**

**Lea, Plucky, Dizzy, & Calamity: Here is the bread. (Bread appears in their hands)**

Lea: "Thanks."

Dizzy: "Yay!"

**Everyone: Favorite song from imagine dragons (Mine is Demons)**

Babs: "Ooh I love that song."

Calamity: "Not really a huge fan."

Lea: "Me either."

Buster: "Radioactive."

Plucky: "It's time."

Beeper: "On top of the world."

**Anyone: Watched Total Drama?**

Dizzy: "Yes."

Plucky: "Yes."

Shirley: "Definitely."

Fifi: "Yes and I really like a few of the guys on that show."

**Fifi: Dump tomato juice on yourself**

Fifi: "Oy vey. Alright." She takes a can of tomato juice and dumps it on herself.

Plucky: "Hey you don't smell so bad anymore. Alright!"

Buster: "Just try and watch out for you know who."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget**

** to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Questions, Dares, ETC from bunny fan 1, Leifj2009, and cartoonfan93**

**bunny fan 1**

**Babs: Nice song choice.**

Babs: "Thanks."

**People who like total drama: Who is your favorite person? (I wanted Courtney**

** to win)**

Plucky: "Mine is Heather."

Babs: "I like Leshawna."

Buster: "Chris."

Dizzy: "Owen."

**Everyone: Listen to the mash up song of Let It Go from Frozen & Let Her Go**

** by Passenger.**

They listen to it.

Babs: "I kinda like the rock version of Let it Go better."

Lea: "You see one reason why I don't like her that much?"

Calamity: "Eh yea."

Hamton: "This actually sound beautiful."

Buster: "I like it."

**Lea: Eat lots of food then hang upside.**

Lea eats a lot and hangs upside down but then gets sick and throws up.

Calamity: "Lea are you alright."

Lea: "Ugh…"

**Leifj2009**

**Buster and Furball: What would you do if the girls are doing some swimming**

** for 60 days**

Buster: "Uh...I guess swim with them."

Furball: "Yea I don't know how to answer that."

**Fifi: What... is your name? What... is your quest? What... would you do if you**

** had your own show instead of Plucky, and have episodes about you on**

** Nickelodeon?**

**Plucky: What... is your name? What... is your quest? What... is the first CGI**

** animated short that won an Oscar in 1989?**

**Furball: What... is your name? What... is your quest? What... is your biggest **

**dream you've always wanted?**

**Buster: What... is your name? What... is your quest? What... is the airspeed**

** velocity of an unladen swallow?**

Buster: "May I ask where that came from. You know our names. Quest? And those

others questions…?"

**Buster: On Toons from the Crypt, you scared a lot of children in the 90's you**

** know?**

Buster: "Really. Heh."

**Buster: What would you look like in a skunk form?**

Buster: "A blue skunk with my same personality."

**cartoonfan93**

**Furball and Fifi: You two ever mind going on a date together?**

Furball: "Uh…"

Fifi: "I guess."

**Furball and Fifi: Read my story "A Special Tiny Toons Christmas" and tell me**

** what you think of it. It's done mainly for the purpose of giving you both what**

** you've always wanted: Furrball a home, and Fifi a loving, caring boyfriend.**

They read it.

Furball: "I guess that's decent."

Fifi: "I do like it."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and **

**don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Leifj2009**

**Furball: How long is your tongue?**

Furball sticks out his tongue and it was long enough to touch the door.

**Shirley, Fifi, and Babs: Why are you three so sexy?**

Shirley: "Call it a gift really."

**Fifi: BOO! I scared you.**

Fifi: "Uh…ok…"

**Furball: Here's some Chinese food.**

Furball: "Thanks."

**Shirley and Fifi: Do you watch Family Guy?**

Shirley and Fifi: "No."

**Babs: Why does your hole has thousands of babies in it?**

Babs: "What? It doesn't. Where'd you get that from?"

**Dizzy: Do you play team fortress 2?**

Dizzy: "No."

**Fifi: How many skunkettes does it take to screw in a light bulb?**

Fifi: "One. I can do it can I not?"

**Buster and Babs: ?chruch ot syawla uoy oD *use a mirror* **

Buster: "That reads 'Do you always to church?'"

**Babs and Fifi: 1. What are you doing in my house? 2. Why are you sleeping**

** naked in my pool? Why are you naked in my bed while I was asleep?**

Babs: "Where are you getting this from?"

Fifi: "This is complete inappropriatness right now. We never did that."

**Buster, Babs, Fifi, Shirley, and Furball: Buster and Fifi plays Alan Wake, Babs**

** and Shirley plays Slender, and Furball play Splatter Up! GO!**

They play the requested games.

**Babs, Furball, Fifi, and Buster: Make a reaction video of Failfort 1-10 , Beavis**

** and Butthead Do America, and Don Hertzfeldt's The Meaning of Life and **

**Rejected.**

They do.

Babs: "Wow…"

Furball: "Uh…"

Fifi: "What is this supposed to be?"

Buster: "I don't know."

**Fifi: Do the ice and tomato bucket challenge**

Fifi: "I've already done those things. Pour ice and tomatoes on myself. I don't want

to do it again."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Leifj2009**

** Furball, Fifi ,Calamity and Buster: I request for Furball to play Annoying**

** Orange: Splatter Up, Fifi to play Slender, and Calamity and Buster to play**

** Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee.**

Furball: "Splatter Up again. I don't play what I've already played."

The others play requested games.

** Fifi: How long can you swim in tomato juice?**

Fifi: "I don't know cause I never swim in tomato juice and never will."

** Plucky: Do you watch Beavis and Butthead?**

Plucky: "No."

** Furball, Calamity, and Little Beeper: I have transformed you into wereskunks!**

** Mu hu hahahahahaha!**

Calamity: "What?"

Beeper: "Why does this keep getting weirder and weirder?"

Furball: "I know right? Why would we play along with that type of random?"

Lea: "And plus even if you did, Ryu taught me some things so I changed them back."

** Shirley: I think Plucky is reading your dairy.**

Shirley looks and Plucky is. "Give me that!"

Plucky: "What?"

** Amazing 3: Can you make a reaction chapter on Elliot Goes to School Trilogy,**

** please? **

They watch the videos.

Amazing 3: "What the what?"

** Furball: Congratulations, you've just won ONE MILLION DOLLARS!**

Furball: ?

** Amazing 3: Pack for the gang! *which they don't know, that one is full of hunk**

** skunks, another box if full of scary robots FNAF series! 8(, and the last one if**

** full of thousands of bills that Fifi forgot to pay***

Amazing 3: "Again what the what?"

"Ooh are these FNAF? Yay!"

"The heck is with these?"

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Leifj2009 and cartoonfan93**

**Leifj2009**

**Furball: You have won a giant mansion!**

Furball: "This isn't Luigi's Mansion."

**Calamity and Little Beeper: I painted your backs white stripes in your sleep!**

Calamity and Beeper look at their backs and there was nothing.

Lea: "It's not randomness as always. I saw it and after you did it I washed their

backs. Nocturnal."

Calamity: "Oh well thanks sweetheart."

Lea: "No probs babe."

**Buster: Have a drink. (which he didn't realize, it's a magic potion)**

Buster drink but instantly spits it out. "Blech disgusting."

**Fifi: LOOK OUT! IT'S THE GREEN MOON!**

Fifi: "Okay…?"

**cartoonfan93**

**Fifi: Give Furrball a hug & a kiss, for all the bad luck & abuse he's taken over**

** the years.**

Fifi: "Well okay…" She does.

**Everyone: Read my story "The Subdivisions" and tell me what you think about**

** my OC, Cliff Evans.**

They read it.

Buster: "Cliff, seems pretty cool."

Babs: "Yea I like him."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. **

**Laters!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Leifj2009**

**Furball: Do you like Rugrats?**

Furball: "I actually used to."

**Plucky: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!**

Plucky: "…okay…?"

**Little Beeper: How long can you run after drinking Diet Coke?**

Beeper: "Uh as long as I can really which is pretty much infinite."

**Buster: Can you sing "His Cheeseburger"?**

Buster: "Uh okay…" Music comes on.

_Buster: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger  
>And I might like a milkshake as well"<br>She said to him, "I can't give you either"  
>He said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?"<em>

_She said," Yes it is but we're closed now  
>But we open tomorrow at 10"<br>He said, "I am extremely hungry  
>But I guess I can wait until then"<em>

_'Cause you're his cheeseburger  
>His yummy cheeseburger<br>He'll wait for yo-u, yeah  
>He will wait for yo-u<em>

_Oh, you are his cheeseburger  
>His tasty cheeseburger<br>He'll wait for yo-u  
>Oh, he will wait for you<em>

_He stayed at the drive-through till sunrise  
>He may have dozed off once or twice<br>When he spotted a billboard for Denny's  
>Bacon and Eggs for half price<em>

_How could he resist such an offer?  
>He really needed something to munch<br>Cheeseburger please do not get angry  
>(Don't get angry)<br>He'll eat and be back here for lunch_

_'Cause you're his cheeseburger  
>His precious cheeseburger<br>Be back for yo-u  
>He'll be back for yo-u<em>

_Won't be so long cheeseburger  
>Oh, lovely cheeseburger<br>Be back for yo-u  
>Oh, he'll be back for you<em>

_Because he loves you cheeseburger  
>With all his heart<br>And there ain't nothin' gonna tear  
>You tw-o apart<em>

_And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese  
>He would get down on his hands and knees<br>To see if someone accidentally dropped  
>Some cheese in the dirt<em>

_And he would wash it off for you  
>Wipe it off for you<br>Clean that dirty cheese off  
>Just for you<em>

_You are his cheeseburger_

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing 3: Have you heard "The Water Buffalo Song"?<strong>

Amazing: "No."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Questions, Dares, ETC from AcornKingdon1, Leifj2009, cartoon93, and**

** Gryph7619**

**AcornKingdon1**

**Hey, how were you guys while I was gone?**

Everyone: "Pretty good."

**Buster & Babs: Sing "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescense**

Music comes on.

_Babs: How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
><em>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>  
><em>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<em>  
><em>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

_Both: (Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Babs: Now that I know what I'm without_  
><em>You can't just leave me<em>  
><em>Breathe into me and make me real<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_Both: (Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_Babs: Frozen inside without your touch_  
><em>Without your love, darling<em>  
><em>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

_Buster: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>_  
><em>Babs: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>_  
><em>Buster: Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<em>  
><em>Don't let me die here<em>  
><em>There must be something more<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_Both: (Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Plucky: Whack yourself with a mallet<strong>

Plucky takes a mallet and whacks himself as a lump appears and he faints.

**Everyone: Drink a liter of soda**

Everyone drinks and afterwards they start bouncing off walls.

**Leifj2009**

**Furball: What will you do if you win an Oscar?**

Furball: "I guess just...I don't know I mean...yea I don't know."

**Buster: Can you sing the Water Buffalo song?**

Buster: "Oh god..." Music comes on.

_Buster: Everybody's got a water buffalo_  
><em>Yours is fast but mine is slow<em>  
><em>Oh, where we'd get them, I don't know<em>  
><em>But everybody's got a water buffalo<em>

_I took my buffalo to the store_  
><em>Got his head stuck in the door<em>  
><em>Spilled some Lima beans on the floor<em>  
><em>Oh, everybody's got a<em>  
><em>(Stop it, stop)<em>

_Stop right this instant_  
><em>What do you think you're doing?<em>  
><em>You can't say everybody's got a water buffalo<em>  
><em>When everybody does not have a water buffalo<em>  
><em>We're going to get nasty letters saying<em>

_"Where's my water buffalo?_  
><em>Why don't I have a water buffalo?"<em>  
><em>And are you prepared to deal with that?<em>  
><em>I don't think so, just stop being so silly<em>

_This has been silly songs with Larry_  
><em>Tune in next time to hear Larry sing<em>  
><em>Everybody's got a baby kangaroo<em>  
><em>Yours is pink but mine is blue<em>  
><em>Hers was small but then it<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Babs: How do you keep getting into my house?<strong>

Babs: "...what...just...what...I was never...why? Just answer me that why?"

**Fifi: Why does your tail stink?**

Fifi: "I'm a skunk."

**Fowlmouth: Why can't you have a CLEANmouth? *rimshot***

Fowlmouth: "Yea very funny."

**Furball and Fifi: Tickle, tickle tickle!**

Furball: "..."

Fifi: "..."

**cartoonfan93**

**Boys: Favorite Rush song?**

Plucky: "I've been running."

**Girls: Favorite Bon Jovi song?**

Babs: "All I Wanna Do Is You."

Fifi: "Always Run To You."

**Gryph7619**

**Babs: I want you to charm Buster to the point that he would want to**

** have a special moment alone with you.**

Babs puts on a lovely red dress and walks to Buster.

Babs: "Hey there cutie." Buster's tongue hangs out as his eyes go into hearts.

Buster: "Wanna go out?"

Babs: "Sure."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan, AcornKingdon1, AnimalHumanFriend, Guest,**

** and Gryph7619**

**Fan**

**Everyone: Do you watch 'The Flash'? **

Everyone: "No."

**Furball: Have you ever considered carrying a horseshoe with you?**

** Cause ****you're unlucky.**

Furball: "All that stuff is just yin yang to me."

**Buster: Has a stranger ever called you Buster not knowing it was your **

**actual name?**

Buster: "There will be some people calling me that."

**AcornKingdon1**

**Everyone: How's life been since Tiny Toons ended?**

Buster: "Going great since this Q&A."

Babs: "Yep."

**Babs: Why do you hate the name Barbara Ann?**

Babs: "It's like being called a doll."

**Buster: Sing 21 guns by Green Day.**

Music comes on.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_  
><em>When it's not worth dying for?<em>  
><em>Does it take your breath away<em>  
><em>And you feel yourself suffocating<em>  
><em>Does the pain weigh out the pride?<em>  
><em>And you look for a place to hide<em>  
><em>Did someone break your heart inside<em>  
><em>You're in ruins<em>

_One, 21 Guns_  
><em>Lay down your arms<em>  
><em>Give up the fight<em>  
><em>One, 21 Guns<em>  
><em>Throw up your arms into the sky<em>  
><em>You and I...<em>

_When you're at the end of the road_  
><em>And you lost all sense of control<em>  
><em>And your thoughts have taken their toll<em>  
><em>When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul<em>  
><em>Your faith walks on broken glass<em>  
><em>And the hangover doesn't pass<em>  
><em>Nothing's ever built to last<em>  
><em>You're in ruins<em>

_One, 21 Guns_  
><em>Lay down your arms<em>  
><em>Give up the fight<em>  
><em>One, 21 Guns<em>  
><em>Throw up your arms into the sky<em>  
><em>You and I...<em>

_Did you try to live on your own_  
><em>When you burned down the house and home<em>  
><em>Did you stand too close to the fire?<em>  
><em>Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone<em>

_When it's time to live and let die_  
><em>And you can't get another try<em>  
><em>Something inside this heart has died<em>  
><em>You're in ruins<em>

_One, 21 Guns_  
><em>Lay down your arms<em>  
><em>Give up the fight<em>  
><em>One, 21 Guns<em>  
><em>Throw up your arms into the sky<em>  
><em>One, 21 Guns<em>  
><em>Lay down your arms<em>  
><em>Give up the fight<em>  
><em>One, 21 Guns<em>  
><em>Throw up your arms into the sky<em>

_You and I_

* * *

><p><strong>Beeper: Race Sonic the Hedgehog.<strong>

They race and towards the end Beeper wins.

**Foulmouth: Go 3 chapters w/o swearing. (Fail & you'll get whacked by**

** a mallet from Shirley.)**

Fowlmouth: "Alright."

**Plucky: Do the Chicken dance.**

Plucky: "What?" Music comes on and Plucky does the dance.

**Everyone: What has a mouth but never speaks, What has a bed but**

** never sleeps? (Guess right & get a prize.)**

Lea, Calamity, Beeper, and Furball: "A river."

**AnimalHumanFriend**

**Furrball: What do you think of your relationship with Sweetie Bird and**

** Little Sneezer?**

Furball: "Well...it can be okay most times."

**Guest**

**Buster: Re-enact "The Anvil Chorus", but instead of Plucky, YOU get hit**

** with anvils.**

Buster: "Oh jeez." They reenact it.

**Babs: Have you met Deema from bubble guppies? She's very similar to**

** you in some ways.**

Babs: "No I have not."

**Shirley: Do you like Plucky Duck?**

Shirley: "Not romantically."

**Gryph7619**

**Will all the toons sing, "We Got Each Other". ****It's the theme from**

** Growing Pains in case you don't know.**

Music comes on.

_All: Show me that smile again_  
><em>Oh, show me that smile<em>  
><em>Don't waste another minute on your cryin'<em>  
><em>We're nowhere near the end<em>  
><em>We're nowhere near<em>  
><em>The best is ready to begin<em>

_All in a cloudy daze_  
><em>I look into your eyes and see them shining out<em>  
><em>Holding you close this way<em>  
><em>Holding you this way<em>  
><em>Is like having summer everyday<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh<em>

_As long as we got each other_  
><em>We got the world spinnin' right in our hands<em>  
><em>Baby, you and me<em>  
><em>We gotta be<em>  
><em>The luckiest dreamers who never quit dreamin'<em>

_As long as we keep on givin'_  
><em>We can take anything that comes our way<em>  
><em>Baby, rain or shine<em>  
><em>All the time<em>  
><em>We got each other<em>  
><em>Sharin' the laughter and love<em>

_Promise me here and now_  
><em>Nothing but jokes<em>  
><em>Will never come between us<em>  
><em>You can depend on me<em>  
><em>'Cause I need you like the air I breathe<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_As long as we got each other_  
><em>We got the world spinnin' right in our hands<em>  
><em>Baby, you and me<em>  
><em>We gotta be<em>  
><em>The luckiest dreamers who never quit dreamin'<em>

_As long as we keep on givin'_  
><em>We can take anything that comes our way<em>  
><em>Baby, rain or shine<em>  
><em>All the time<em>  
><em>We got each other<em>  
><em>Sharin' the laughter and love<em>

_As long as we got each other_  
><em>We got the world spinnin' right in our hands<em>  
><em>Baby, you and me<em>  
><em>We gotta be<em>  
><em>The luckiest dreamers who never quit dreamin'<em>

_As long as we keep on givin'_  
><em>We can take anything that comes our way<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, rain or shine<em>  
><em>All the time<em>  
><em>We got each other<em>  
><em>Sharin' the laughter and love<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and<strong>

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Questions, Dares, ETC from darkboy18, Leifj2009, AcornKingdom1, **

**Gryph7619**

**darkboy18**

**Buster: Take Babs to Paris and the tower and sing and dance little l by **

**jamiroquai after that kiss her on the lips after that both of you get a**

** video ****of Bugs and Lola kissing **

Buster: "Hey Babs wanna go to Paris?"

Babs: "Yes!" They head to Paris and to the tower as the music comes on.

_Buster: There you were freaking out,_  
><em>Trying to get your head around the fact that me and you and love is dead<em>  
><em>See how I'm trippin out<em>  
><em>'cause you can't decide what you really want from me<em>

_Why does it have to be like this?_  
><em>I can never tell<em>  
><em>You make me love you, love you baby<em>  
><em>With a little L<em>

_There you were shouting out_  
><em>Cranking up your altercations, getting upset in your desperation<em>  
><em>Screaming and hollering<em>  
><em>How could this love become so paper thin?<em>

_You're playing so hard to get_  
><em>You're making me sweat just to hold your attention<em>  
><em>I can't give you nothing more<em>  
><em>If you ain't givin' nothing to me<em>

_Don't you know that_

_you make me love you, love you baby_  
><em>with a little L<em>  
><em>why does it have to be like this<em>  
><em>I can never tell<em>

_Seems like you're stepping on the pieces_  
><em>of my broken shell<em>  
><em>'cause you make me love you, love you<em>  
><em>with a little L you know<em>  
><em>that's the way you make me love you yeah<em>

_Why does it have to be like this?_  
><em>I can never tell<em>  
><em>You make me love you, love you baby<em>  
><em>With a little L.<em>

Afterwards Buster and Babs kiss and sneak to where Bugs and Lola are and get a

video of them kissing.

Buster: "Pure gold."

* * *

><p><strong>Plucky: Go for 1 day without acting your ego self<strong>

Plucky: "Alright."

**Leifj2009**

**Fifi, Shirley, Babs: Do the Bartman!**

Fifi: "Ugh..." Music comes on as they start dancing.

_Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman.  
>Whoa!<br>Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man.  
>Shake it out, man!<br>Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
>Bartman!<br>Everybody in the house do the Bartman.  
>Uh-huh.<br>Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman.  
>Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man.<br>Whoa, mama!  
>Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.<br>Whoa.  
>Everybody in the house do the Bartman.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AcornKingdom1<strong>

**Lea, Calamity, Beeper, & Furball: Ask for anything & it will appear.**

Lea: "A crystallized necklace for my coyote."

Calamity: "Aww. A Lea portrait for my foxy."

Beeper: "Some new running shoes."

Furball: "Tons of chocolate."

**Babs: Everyone has to call you Barbara Ann & you can't hit them.**

Babs: "Ugh..."

Lea: "Barbara Ann huh?"

Buster: "Come on Barbara Ann it can't be that bad."

Plucky: "Barbara An, Barbara Ann, Barbara Ann."

Dizzy: "Ba-ba-ba-ba-Barbara Ann, Ba-ba-ba-ba-Barbara Ann."

**Buster: What was the craziest thing that happened to you?**

Buster: "Dancing like Bugs in the dance."

**Gryph7619**

**Babs: Do that dance you do on "No Toon is an Island", including**

**wearing that outfit you wore exclusively on that episode.**

Babs: "Alright." She gets the outfit on and does the dance.

**Buster: Play "Stairway to Heaven" on your guitar.**

Buster gets his guitar and plays.

**Shirley: I dare you to put up with Plucky's flirting for one week without**

**hurting him.**

Plucky: "You hear that darling."

Shirley: "*Sighs*."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Questions, Dares, ETC from darkboy18, Gryph7619, AcornKingdom1, and**

** Guest**

**darkboy18**

**Fifi, Babs and Shirley: Want to break for 4 chapters?**

Fifi: "Sure."

Babs: "Sure."

Shirley: "Alright."

**Babs: Why you don't like it when people call you Barbara Ann I think it's a**

** cute name and before ask Plucky said and you can hit him with a big**

** hammer**

Babs hits Plucky with the hammer.

Babs: "It may sound cute but like I said it's like being called "doll."

**Gryph7619**

**Babs: You're so cute. You're even much cuter than Dot Warner.**

Babs: "Aww thanks."

**Buster: I always enjoyed your cartoons and stories that has Babs in**

** them. How about asking the admin to make more exciting BusterxBabs**

** stories? ;)**

Buster: "Hmm I'll try."

**Lea: You are a great OC. I can tell you and Calamity would have an**

** awesome relationship.**

Lea: "Yea I really love my coyote."

Calamity: "And I love you too babe."

**AcornKingdom1**

**Barbara Ann: Run around in a dress screaming I'm Barbara Ann for 2**

** hours.**

Babs: "Ugh..." She gets a dress on and starts running around screaming "I'm

Barbara Ann". After 2 hours.

Buster: "So how'd it go?"

Babs: "I don't wanna talk about it."

**Everyone: Craziest thing I made you guys do.**

Babs: "Run around in a dress screaming "I'm Barbara Ann for 2 hours."

Plucky: "Doing the chicken dance."

**Fowlmouth: Sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**

Music comes on.

_I walk a lonely road_  
><em>The only one that I have ever known<em>  
><em>Don't know where it goes<em>  
><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I'm walking down the line_  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the border line<em>  
><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines_  
><em>Of what's fucked up and everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs<em>  
><em>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

**Can Furball and Fifi make out**

Furball: "..."

Fifi: "Okay...sure." They make out.

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Questions, Dares, ETC from darkboy18, Gryph7619, **

**cartoonfan93, Paulodejesus18, Anonimo77, and some Guests**

**darkboy18**

**Babs: I know that you don't like being called by full name but can Buster**

** say it when the 2 of you are alone?**

Babs: "Fine." The two be alone.

Buster: "So how goes it Barbara Ann."

Babs: "...fine..."

**Buster: Bring in Dot Warner to challenge Babs to a cute contest.**

Buster: "Sure thing. He calls and Dot comes and the contest begins and Babs

manages to win.

**Fifi: Why do you act like your model Pepe?**

Fifi: "Why not?"

**Gryph7619**

**Amazing Three: Put your Amazing Three dresses on and do that pose**

** you all did after you all put them on. The guys must give their reactions**

** to it.**

The Amazing Three put their dresses on and do their pose. All except Lea and

Calamity just faint.

**cartoonfan93**

**Furrball: Would you rather be with Fifi or Elmyra?**

Furrball: "Fifi I guess."

**Paulodejesus18**

**Everyone: You will answer this question.**

**Buster and Babs: There's nothing important in this question, you can**

** ignore it if you want.**

**Babs, Fifi and Shirley: Christ the Redeemer vs Statue of Liberty, who**

** would win?**

Babs: "Christ the Redeemer."

Fifi: "Christ the Redeemer."

Shirley: "Statue of Liberty."

**Buster, Babs and Plucky: If you were the warner siblings with amnesia**

** that after consulting Derpy Hooves to discover that you are part of an**

** ancient clan of ancestors cats mounted in white-skinned black rabbits**

** which was cursed by Stan Lee, before looking at the starry sky and say**

** "nyan nyan" by watching the red moon that your evil twins are using to**

** dominate the world, you find that to be approved in the public school,**

** you need to answer this question using one of the following answers:**

** "Travelling in a time machine to see the center of the universe and**

** become omniscient" or "becoming a pokemon master to absorb the**

** powers of Chuck Norris ", what would you do?**

Buster: "Uh...? What?"

Babs: "Well if it's answering a question with those two answers than the time

machine maybe but yea what?"

Plucky: "Yea same here."

**Anonimo77**

**Go to a website called "Parody Wikia" being there, go to a page called**

** "Batduck Begins", read it and tell what you think about it.**

They go to the reading.

Plucky: "Pretty nice. Especially since it had BatDuck in it."

Buster: "That is pretty good."

**Guests**

**Babs: Sing the "I'm Cute" song from Animaniacs with Buster and Plucky**

** singing back up.**

Music comes on.

_Babs: I'm cute, yes, it's true._  
><em>I really can't help it, <em>  
><em>But what can I do? <em>

_When you're cute, it just shows _  
><em>With these two darling eyes <em>  
><em>And this cute little nose. <em>

_And a pretty pink dress _  
><em>That's adorable, yes, <em>  
><em>And when they see my dimples <em>  
><em>Then everyone says... <em>

_Crowd: Aw, shoot! _  
><em>Isn't she cute?! <em>

_Buster and Plucky: Cute, cute, _  
><em>Oh, isn't she cute? <em>  
><em>Cute, cute! <em>

_Babs: I'm the one they adore. _  
><em>I'm sweet and I'm cuddly <em>  
><em>And small just like Dudley <em>  
><em>But Moore! It's a chore! <em>  
><em>To be constantly cute <em>  
><em>And enchanting to boot. <em>

_With my lips sticking out _  
><em>In a cute little pout, <em>  
><em>Then there just is no doubt <em>  
><em>Why the guys like to shout... <em>

_Buster and Plucky: She's a beaut! _

_Babs: Let's face it, I'm cute! _

_Buster and Plucky: Cute, cute,_  
><em>Oh, baby, she's cute!<em>  
><em>Cute, cute! <em>

_Babs: Being cute's a thing you can't hide. _  
><em>If you look up the word <em>  
><em>In a book, there's my picture inside. <em>  
><em>TV Guide has me on the cover. <em>

_Buster and Plucky: (bored) Don't you just love her? _

_Babs: I'm simply a goddess. _

_Buster: And isn't she modest? _

_Babs: I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit _  
><em>For "Who's the most cute". <em>

_Buster and Plucky: Cute, cute, _  
><em>Oh, isn't she cute? <em>  
><em>Cute, cute. <em>

_Babs: I'm cute and I'm sweet _  
><em>And I'm innocent, neat, <em>  
><em>And so trusting. <em>

_Buster and Plucky: If you want our opinion, _  
><em>This song is becoming disgusting. <em>

_Babs: I'm cute. _

_Buster and Plucky: So what? _

_Babs: I never am vain. _

_Buster: She's becoming a pain in the— _

_Babs: But I'm also real nice. _  
><em>I'm a doll through and through. <em>

_Buster and Plucky: So big whoop-de-doo. _

_Babs: I'm sweet and adoring. _

_Buster and Plucky: And also real boring _  
><em>And that's why we're snoring at you. <em>

_Babs:That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! **I…HAVE…HAD IT!** _

_Buster:You're awfully cute when you're angry! _

_Babs: You really think so? _

_The Warners: A babba dabba babba doo wow! _

_Buster and Plucky: She's cute!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dizzy: Eat the Acme Little Wonder Make-up Kit again.<strong>

Dizzy: "Okay." He eats it up.

**Fifi: What is your favorite episode Tiny Toons?**

Fifi: "I would have to say that "One Beer" one. Really lets the kids know not to

drink."

**Shirley: Predict Plucky's future with you.**

Shirley: "Plucky you will be in a mansion with a million dollars ooh and we'll have

a spa."

Plucky: "YES!"

**I dare furrball to pant a whit stripe on his back and be chase by Fifi for**

** 10 minutes and the end they share a long passionate kiss for 2 minutes**

Furrball: "Oh..." He paints the stripe on him and Fifi chases him. 10 minutes

pass and they kiss for 2 minutes.

**Shirley: Kiss Plucky Duck.**

Shirley kisses him.

Shirley: "There happy?"

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Gryph7619, darkboy18, and AcornKingdom1**

**Gryph7619**

**Fifi: Out of all the love relationships you had, which one would be your**

** favorite of them all?**

Fifi: "I would probably say Furball."

**Babs: If you have $1,000,000,000, besides having your name all over**

** the ****walk of fame, what would you spend it on? And can you please flirt**

** and make out with Buster? You two are great together.**

Babs: "Maybe stuff in a mall." She then starts flirting with Buster.

Buster: "Well hello cutie." They make out.

**Plucky: Be nice to Shirley, and don't be too egotistical around her, and**

** maybe she might make out with you. No promises though.**

Plucky: "Okay."

**Shirley: If you had to choose boyfriends out of all the Tiny Toons cast,**

** who would he be?**

Shirely: "Maybe Plucky if he treats me right."

**Dizzy: Have fun causing chaos!**

Dizzy: "HAHA! WOOO!"

**darkboy18**

**Buster: Tie plucky to a chair and make him watch the video that make**

** people barf for 6 mins**

Buster ties Plucky and Plucky sees the video and starts puking excessively.

**AcornKingdom1**

**Babs: Dress like the person you admire the most.**

Babs dresses like Buster.

**Shirley: Why do people call you the "Loon"?**

Shirely: "They would think I'm silly or foolish."

**Buster: Do the don't judge me challenge.**

Buster gets all ugly and records himself then he records himself all handsome.

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Gryph7619 and Jonathan Stanley**

**Gryph7619**

**Babs: Which Toon TV music video do you like the best? Who's your **

**favorite Code Lyoko character?**

Babs: "Toon In, Toon Out by Vanilla Lice and Jeremie Belpois."

**Buster: Dress up in your favorite outfit.**

Buster dresses in Han Solo.

**Plucky: Juggle some lit dynamite until it blows up.**

Plucky starts juggling and the all explode.

**Dizzy: Think you can eat a raw onion without crying? If so, prove it.**

Dizzy eats a raw onion and doesn't cry.

**Jonathan Stanley**

**Babs: What do you think of Thomas the tank engine, season 2 episode**

** 21 the diseasel? If you haven't watched the episode then you should**

** watch the episode because it's a very cool episode**

Babs: "I have seen it and it is amazing."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Gryph7619 and Jonathan Stanley**

**Gryph7619**

**Shirley: Sing Nothing Comes Close to You by Sinead O'Connor.**

Shirely: "I don't think Sinead sings that."

**Babs: Make fun of everyone by doing impressions of them, and everyone **

**must ****take the jokes without getting her back for it.**

Babs impersonates everyone.

Buster: "Hah wow she's a crackup."

Lea: "Tch whatever."

**Buster: Drink another beer and sing Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus.**

Buster drinks and music comes on.

_Buster: You can tell the world you never was my girl_

_You can burn my clothes when I'm gone_

_Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been_

_And laugh and joke about me on the phone_

_You can tell my arms go back to the farm_

_You can tell my feet to hit the floor_

_Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips_

_They won't be reaching out for you no more_

_But don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart_

_I just don't think he'd understand_

_And if you tell my heart my achy breaky heart_

_He might blow up and kill this man_

_You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas_

_You can tell your dog to bite my leg_

_Or tell your brother Cliff whose fist can can tell my lip_

_He never really liked me anyway_

_Or tell your Aunt Louise tell anything you please_

_Myself already knows I'm not okay_

_Or you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind_

_It might be walking out on me today_

_Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart..._

_Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart..._

_Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart..._

* * *

><p><strong>Plucky: Drink a beer and dance with Shirley.<strong>

Plucky drinks and him and Shirley start dancing.

**Fifi: Have Furball play with your tail while eating broccoli at the same time.**

Furball plays with her tail while she's eating broccoli.

**Jonathan Stanley**

**All Toons: What is it like to be in the 90s?**

Buster: "It is awesome."

Babs: "Very."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and**

** don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time.**

** Laters!**


End file.
